The present invention relates to motor vehicle suspension systems, and more particularly to an anti-sway mechanism for incorporation in such suspension systems.
The suspension system of a motor vehicle is intended to absorb road shocks and provide a smoother, more comfortable ride while maintaining continuous firm contact between the tires and the road so that traction is not lost as an uneven surface is traversed. Conventional suspension systems permit the body of the vehicle to tilt or sway by compressing the springs on one side in response to centripetal force, wind, or a combination thereof, the angle of the body being greater in the case of a taller vehicle with a high center of gravity and a large wind surface. The tilting action displaces the center of gravity away from the centers of the axles, leading to a potentially dangerous and unstable condition with a disproportionate share of the vehicle weight transferred to one side. The effects of uneven weighting can cause the unweighted wheels to have inadequate traction, while the more heavily weighted wheels may be overloaded. In extreme cases, the weight shift can be so pronounced that the unweighted wheels lose contact with the road surface completely and the vehicle can be overturned.
A variety of anti-sway mechanisms have been proposed to eliminate tilting of vehicle bodies. These previously known mechanisms have not, however, proven entirely satisfactory. Some are too complex and expensive to manufacture, others require too much space or interfere with conventional suspension system components, and still others are simply ineffectual.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-sway mechanism that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of many previously known mechanisms.